This invention relates to gas flow distribution devices and, more particularly, to a device for locking such device such as particularly a manifold assembly, a gas pressure regulator or a gas regulator/flow control to a source of gas under pressure, e.g., a pressurized oxygen cylinder, in connected relation.
Compact gas pressure regulators or regulators combined with gas flow control apparatus, as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,246, as well as manifold assemblies are often attached directly to high pressure gas sources such as oxygen cylinders, in mated relationship. In such oxygen cylinders, oxygen is stored at high pressure such as 500-2000 and up to 3000 p.s.i.g. Such pressure cylinders may provide the supply of oxygen for medical or emergency usage in aircraft such as rotary-wing aircraft (helicopters) for medical evacuation (so called "Medi-Vac") use. These aircraft typically exhibit and experience high vibration levels as compared with fixed-wing aircraft. Pressurized oxygen cylinders may also be used in other vibration-intensive situations, as in ambulances. In these applications, it is desirable for the regulator or regulator/flow control to be securely attached to the high pressure source so that, because of vibration or through handling or misuse, the device, whether it be a manifold, a regulator or a regulator/flow control, will not come loose from the cylinder. If it were to come loose, there could be leakage of high pressure gas, constituting a hazard. On the other hand, any such locking device must not interfere with the securement and connection of the device to the high pressure source and must always permit its ready attachment to the pressure cylinder. Moreover, it is desirable also that the locking device not interfere with the normal operation of fastening means of the device when it is necessary to remove the device from the gas source.
Accordingly, among the objects of the invention may be noted the provision of a locking mechanism for a gas handling device, such as a manifold assembly, pressure regulator or regulator/flow control, for ensuring the reliable attachment of such device to the gas source, e.g., a cylinder of oxygen or other gas under high pressure as for use exemplarily on aircraft; which reliably locks a tightening handle of such a device to ensure that the handle does not become loose either from vibration or misuse when the device is secured to a high pressure cylinder, such as a cylinder of oxygen to be regulated by the regulator for subsequent delivery; which does not interfere with the attachment of the device to the cylinder, permitting rapid attachment of same and tightening in a normal manner but, when in place, preventing any untightening movement without deliberate release action; which does not interfere with removal or replacement of the device, such as for the purpose of changing the device to a different gas cylinder; which is constructed with relatively few parts in an economical manner; and which is reliable as well as long-lasting in operation.
Briefly, the invention provides a locking device for use with a gas flow distribution device to be connected to a source of gas under pressure, the device having a yoke for securement to the source and a fastening screw threaded in the yoke for securing the device to the gas source. The locking screw has a tee-shaped handle portion, i.e., a handle.
The locking device comprises a collar including a sleeve defining opposed openings for engagement of the yoke to permit longitudinal movement relative to the yoke but substantially prevents rotation of the sleeve relative to the yoke. The collar has a yoke-remote portion including a plurality of handle-engaging recesses, and means resiliently biasing the collar outwardly from the yoke into locking engagement of the handle-engaging recesses with the handle portion for preventing unintended unfastening of the screw.
Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinbelow.